


Morning Sex

by blue_robin_egg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Season/Series 15, Song fic, but not really, its all just mentioned, its just them being cute, kind of sex, no explicit sex, until its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_robin_egg/pseuds/blue_robin_egg
Summary: a short, fluffy drabble i wrote instead of sleeping inspired by the song Morning Sex by Ralph Castelli.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Morning Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a really long time since i've written anything, but im obsessed with this song and i kept getting this fic idea everytime i listened to it, so please be nice and I hope you enjoy :)

Wake up and we touchin' but I can't feel

I got too many problems I put off still for the mornin'

I'm thinkin' 'bout your body

~~~

Dean Winchester woke up to the feeling of warmth of another body wrapped around his. Pulling himself to consciousness, he slid his hands up smooth skin to wind them into raven black hair, tugging just slightly as he opened his green eyes to meet sleepy blue ones. Letting out a contented sigh, he rolls over and pulls his angel on top of him, not ready to get out of bed and face the end of the world yet. Castiel doesn't seem to be complaining either, as he merely tucks his face into his hunter’s neck and presses soft kisses into his skin.

Wake up in the mornin' and to your smell

There's somethin' that I know all too well

Now we on it

It's early in the mornin'

~~~

Castiel wakes to the smell of home and calloused hands moving across his body. For once in his life, he doesn’t worry about what he needs to be doing, because as long as Dean’s with him, he knows he’s safe. It took longer than he would’ve liked to be able to fall into bed with Dean like this, but the wait was worth it, because now he knows there’s no letting go.

I know that your love baby is a mystery

I want you all over me  
(I want you all over me)

I'll be honest baby ain't no stoppin' me baby from watching that body

From watching that body

~~~

It’s become sort of a ritual for the both of them. Waking up with roaming hands and soft lips on different body parts they find they can reach, both still half asleep but slowly beginning to wake as the pulling of hair threads somewhere deep into Castiel’s gut, and his kisses gradually gain more energy. Dean slides his hands up Castiel’s back as the former angel settles above him, hips and chests aligned, legs tangled, fitting together like puzzle pieces, as if they were two halves of one whole, like in the old greek mythology.

Wake up and we touchin' but I can't feel

I got too many problems I put off still for the mornin'

I'm thinkin' 'bout your body

~~~

Dean tilts his head back as Castiel’s mouth moves from his to trace a path down his neck, chest, stomach, hips, his body sliding down the hunters. The walls are soundproof, thank god, because Dean doesn’t have the energy to stop the downright sinful sounds that Castiel pulls from deep in his throat by just using his mouth and his hands. It’s more than just sex for them. With each stroke of fingers, they say ‘I’m here. I’m with you.’ they say ‘I’ve finally found you and I’m never losing you’. Each kiss is a promise that even though they might not have much time together, even though neither of them know if they’ll live to see another day, they won’t take any second for granted. It’s been too long to ever think of neglecting the time they have.

Wake up in the mornin' and to your smell

There's somethin' that I know all too well

Now we on it

It's early in the mornin'

~~~

Castiel returns his mouth to Dean’s, both pairs of hands still exploring, still coaxing, still wanting, still not ready to leave the safety of their room and face the outside world. But they know eventually it’s inevitable. Sam or Jack will come looking for them, and duty will call. But for now, they’re content to stay warm and engrossed in the presence of each other. 

I know that your love baby is a mystery

I want you all over me

I'll be honest baby ain't no stoppin' me baby from watching that body

From watching that body

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! and if you have any other fic ideas in the comments i'd love to hear them!


End file.
